


[Podfic] Three Strikes and You're Out

by Niko_Podfic (Niko)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 2K Round-up Challenge, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko/pseuds/Niko_Podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Three Strikes and You're Out, by Jojo</p>
<p>
  <i>Ezra fears he may have become unreliable</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Three Strikes and You're Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Strikes and You're Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39596) by [JoJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo). 



**Title** : Three Strikes and You're Out  
 **Author** : Jojo

**Fandom** : The Magnificent Seven

**Genre** : Gen, hurt/comfort  
 **Length** : 26:56

**Read by** : Niko  
 _(Cover art just by me, too.)_

[MP3 Download ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/three-strikes-and-youre-out)

[Podbook Download](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/three-strikes-and-youre-out-audiobook)

[Streamable on box.net](https://www.box.com/s/d0f13b063387fcd4817c)


End file.
